


Dominate The Game

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Power Bottom Kaiba, Prideshipping, Sadism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a huge power bottom that will get what he wants one way or another.





	Dominate The Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my similar fic Caged, where the roles are reversed. 
> 
> I once again remind people to take caution when practising BDSM, especially with stuff such as breath-play/asphyxia- do not push down on the carotid body. Have safe words, look things up before trying them if you aren't sure! 
> 
> Other than that enjoy this mess of a one shot <3

 

 

Seto lowered himself down carefully as Atem shifted against his restraints in unbearable anticipation. As the head of Atem's cock brushed against Seto's entrance, the pharaoh let out low whine, causing Seto to smirk and gyrate his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. Seto ran a hand through his sweat drench hair, slicking it back, allowing Atem a better view of his beautiful face and lust filled eyes.

"Tell me how much you want it." Seto dug his nails into Atem's thighs, who grunted in response. Atem cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me." Seto leant forward, breathing hard and heavy against Atem's neck. "Tell me how much you want to be inside me, and only me." A possessive, lust fuelled Seto was not something that Atem had never witnessed- it was just incredibly rare, and was usually brought on by unhealthy jealousy fits or long stressful days at work. Seto would walk in, throw his briefcase down by the door and yell at Atem to be wearing less clothing and be closer to him. Atem never had a problem with such a switch in their usual bedrooms dynamics, Seto tended to be shy and rarely iniated intimacy first, he would always wait for Atem to come to him, so to have Seto pushing his lover down on the bed harshly, straddling his lap and showing him no mercy, was both incredibly exciting and arousing. Seto continued to tease the head of Atem's cock, rotating his hips in long drawn out circles. Atem let out a long, shaky breath.

"I want you to ride me, Seto."

"Yeah?" Kaiba moaned, trailing his tongue down Atem's throat and up his toned arms before sinking his teeth in, placing lovebites all down Atem's forearm muscles. He gripped Atem's chest tightly, kneading the two pecs between his boney hands.

"Go on then. Ride me." Atem soon had a hand around his throat, alternating between caressing it lovingly and squeezing possessively. Seto sat back, smiling.

"You're not ordering me around today. No, no right now you are mine, to use how I please." Atem groaned and nodded. Seto started lowering himself down once more, biting down hard on his lip as he felt Atem stretch him wide. Both arms were shaking, the one adding pressure to Atem's throat, and the other pressing into Atem's abdomen, which Kaiba used as a means of support. Kaiba could feel Atem inside him, hot and thick, pulsating and twitching. He whimpered little ohs and fucks, but refused to give control of the situation over to Atem, who had his eyes squeezed shut and teeth biting into his own arm to stifle any noises. Kaiba slowly started moving his hips, licking his lips and humming in contentment, squeezing Atem's throat just that little bit harder. Atem cursed into his arm. Kaiba adopted a pattern of hoisting himself up and waiting for Atem to beg him to slam back down again. Feeling like he no longer required support to hold himself upright, Kaiba's other hand joined the one squeezing the sides of Atem's throat. Kaiba began riding his lover more aggressively, alternating between laughing and moaning as he pushed back up on the cock inside of him.

"Move your hips. Your job is to make me feel good." Seto demanded, Atem delivered, thrusting his hips up into that tight, wet, heat which was practically welcoming his movements. "More." Seto growled, his voice echoing off the bedroom walls. "Harder. You can do better than that. Come on, get real deep, you haven't even-" Atem angled his hips right and hit Seto's prostate directly, causing Kaiba to cry out and clamp down on Atem's cock and tighten his grip around Atem's throat.

"Better?" Atem inquired, choking on his words, his eyes beginning to roll back into his skull as he fell victim to Seto's ruthless pace. The slapping of skin on skin, and noises of more intimate areas aswell as the asyphixiation had Atem's head spinning.

"Mmm." Kaiba hummed, satisfied. "This cock is all mine." He shook Atem by the neck violently before hovering over his lover, faces mere inches apart. "Right?" Atem gulped but Seto squeezed tighter, and his pace slowed.

"All yours. Cum as many times as you want baby." Atem gasped as the grip and tension on his throat lessened and was soon replaced by Seto's tongue and lips, caressing and planting soft kisses. Atem sighed, getting used to the regular flow of oxygen again, all things returning where they should be. Atem felt Kaiba smirk into his skin before he sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh, his tongue toying with main veins. Atem groaned and bucked his hips up, requesting that Seto picked up his pace once more. He sat upright, raking his nails down Atem's chest hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Kaiba leaned forward to collect the blood on his fingers, and then began working it over his cock. One hand on his cock and two fingers in his mouth, Kaiba began bouncing up on down on Atem's own cock hard and fast, Atem could barely keep up with his lover, his thrusts were sloppy and his head was hitting the pillow constantly.

"I'm gonna cum." Seto whimpered. "Yeah. This big cock is going to make me cum." Seto cried out, bucking into his hand and clenching down on Atem's cock as he orgasmed. Atem groaned and stared at Seto. His chest was sticky with sweat and his own cum and flushed red, his tongue toyed with his fingers, separating the two from each other and lathering them up in his own saliva. His cock was twitching and still dribbling out cum. Atem cursed under his breath, trying desperately not to cum himself, as he had watched Kaiba imitate giving head and fuck himself through an intense orgasm.

"M-more." Kaiba stuttered as he started moving up and down on Atem's cock again, both hands on Atem's chest to balance his now spasming thighs. Atem spread his legs, causing Seto to readjust and spread his own. Seto let out a hoarse cry as this new, deeper angle that had the huge head of Atem's cock slam against his sweet spot over and over.

"Fuck I love this cock." Atem wished his hands were free to tangle themselves in Seto's hair, to wrap around his waist and pull him in for a tender kiss, to grip his boney hips and fuck him just right. Instead he settled for a relentlessly erratic pace of sloppy but hard thrusts to abuse his lovers prostate continually until he came. One of Kaiba's hands moved up to carress Atem's cheek before running a thumb across his bottom lip. Atem opened his mouth, welcoming Seto's digits inside. He ran his tongue over every single finger, sucking on them hard and biting the last knuckle. As Seto tried to pull his hand away Atem bit down on the other mans wrist, hard. Atem knew this was a sweet spot of his lovers, he figured that out a long time ago, it was only too obvious considering how much the other man would blush and stutter if his wrists were grabbed. Atem began sucking down on the flesh of Seto's wrist, tongueing the big veins he could feel there. He could feel Seto's pulse, erratic and fast, in his mouth. Seto came dry, his other hand desperately clutching at Atem's shoulders as his second orgasm covered his stomach and splashed on his own face. Atem groaned and licked his lips, Seto cocked an eyebrow before smirking.

"Is something wrong?" Seto teased, moving his hands down to apply pressure on his abdomen. "I can feel you here, so deep inside me. So big, so big inside my tight ass." Atem threw his head back with a sob that ripped through his throat. Kaiba let out a menacing laugh and slammed his hips down. "You want to cum don't you? Bet you wish you could use those strong arms of yours to pin me face down and fuck me hard into the mattress." Atem whined again, hips bucking up and his head slamming against the pillow several times in frustration. Seto tutted, he began caressing his own body, not taking his eyes off Atem. He toyed with his nipples, rubbing the little pink nubs with the tips of his fingers before tugging on his own piercings. Atem watched as the flesh stretched under Kaiba's ministrations, wishing he was the one to be teasing such a sensitive part of his lover's body. Kaiba's hands trailed lower and gripped his own hips tightly. "You want to hold these fuck handles so hard you leave bruises, don't you? You want to slam me down on your big, hard cock. Tear my little ass apart." Atem tugged helplessly at his restraints, kicking his legs, handcuffs clattering against the metal bed frame.

"Please. Seto. Release me. Let me make you feel good."

"Oh? But I already..." Kaiba gyrated his hips. "Feel so good." Kaiba reached behind himself to grope his own ass, spreading his cheeks and kneading the plump flesh, wriggling down on Atem's cock in a way that drove the other man crazy.

Atem rolled his eyes back and moaned, toes curling against the mattress. "Seto..." Kaiba gripped his own ass roughly, spanking himself with one hand, running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"You want to beat my ass don't you? Make it sore, make it all red and hot..." Tears began to form at the edges of Atem's eyes.

"Seto, please. I need to cum." His dick was throbbing inside of the other man, the delayed orgasm was crumbling Atem's entire dominant demeanor into pieces very quickly- Atem rarely begged, he was always in charge and dictating how things would turn out in the bedroom. Having Seto tease him for an hour, riding him so perfectly but stopping at any indication that Atem was close, not that it would make much of a difference, the metal cock ring would prevent orgasm anyways, but Seto was doing it out of spite, not even letting the man begin to feel a familiar sensation in his stomach- it was driving him crazy. His head was spinning, he could feel his blood pumping in his ears.

"Not just yet." Seto spoke in low voice as he pulled himself off Atem's cock. Atem cried out at the lack of attention on his arousal, arms twisting and tugging against the handcuffs, cock slapping against his stomach and legs spasming. Seto moved along Atem's body until his legs were either side of his shoulders, his own cock brushing against Atem's toned chest. Atem desperately tried to reach forward, sticking his tongue out to taste Kaiba's sweat and cum drenched skin, if he just strained his neck a little bit more-

Kaiba pushed Atem's head back down on the bed and tugged on his hair harshly, causing the man to wince in pain.

"Are you hungry for me? You want to taste me?" Atem sat upright once more, managing to tug on Kaiba's bottom lip with his teeth, bashing their foreheads together. Atem groaned.

"Please let me have you in my mouth." Kaiba shuddered against Atem's lips before pulling back, face flushed and panting heavily.

"You want your tongue in my ass or my cock in your mouth?"

"Cock. I want to taste you after youve cum so many times. Come here please. Let me take care of you again."

Seto edged forward, placing Atem's head between his thighs. He looked down at the other man, who looked back up at him with an equal amount of lust. Atem stuck his tongue out, gesturing for Seto to move forward even more. Seto leant forward on his knees, his cock spent and soft in his hand, and placed it on Atem's welcoming tongue. He shuddered, hips bucking closer to the warmth of Atem's mouth, his hands gripping the bed frame.

" _Oh shit_." Seto whimpered as Atem slowly sucked him into his mouth. "Atem..." Seto bit down hard on his lip and began attacking his own chest, cupping his pecs in his hands and twisting his nipples in the way Atem would always do to him. His heart throbbed in his chest looking down at the man pleasuring him so eagerly. Atem hummed around Seto's cock, feeling it harden in his mouth as he sucked on the member enthusiastically. It had come to Atem's attention that Seto never iniated oral sex, and always got incredibly embarrassed whenever Atem spoke about wanting to have his tongue deep in his lovers ass- the first time Atem had tried, Seto kicked him in the head with the heel of his foot yelling _what the fuck do you think you're doing? don't you know how unsanitary that is?_ Seto was fine with giving oral, he always enjoyed the way Atem would grip the back of his neck roughly and thrust hard into his mouth until he came deep down his throat, but Seto was surprisingly, being the egotistical knobhead, (Joey's words), that he was, very self conscious regarding his own body. But here, right now, Seto was showing himself off, flaunting his body as if he knew just the effect he was having on his lover, thrusting his cock into Atem's mouth, making him taste his multiple orgasms he'd had prior. Atem pulled off Seto's cock with a pop, drool dribbling down his chin, Seto's cock collided with Atem's cheek with a filthy smack.

"You taste so good. I could stay like this all day if you'd let me." Kaiba blushed bright red, removing his hands from teasing his nipples and bringing them up to cover his face in embarrassment. "Don't hide from me. Where's that confident, sexy side of you gone? Come on I know it's there, don't hold it back baby. Just do as I do, run your cock across my face." Kaiba moaned, taking his hands away from his face slowly and holding his now fully erect cock. "That's better." Atem said encouragingly. "You can use me how you like today." Kaiba nodded, letting out breathy moans as he started hitting Atem across his face with his own leaking cock. Atem grunted and stuck out his tongue, upon getting the other mans memo, Kaiba fisted his cock, pumping it hard and fast again Atem's hot, wet tongue. Kaiba brought his free hand up to attack his most sensitive nipple out of the two.

"Ah, ah, yes, so good~" Seto had his eyes squeezed shut and Atem could tell by the noises escaping his lips that his lover was soon approaching his third orgasm of the evening. Seto came hard, slapping his dick against Atem's tongue, who, took the cock on his tongue in his mouth once more, sucking every single drop of cum from his lover. Seto pulled out of his boyfriend's mouth and sat back on Atem's chest with a loud sigh.

"So good. Mmm. But something's missing." Atem cocked an eyebrow. Seto smirked and moved down Atem's body and stared at his lover's painfully hard cock with complete adoration.

"What is it?" Seto squeezed the cock hard.

"Mine. This cock is mine."

"Mmm." Atem hummed in agreement.

"Mine and nobody else's?"

"All yours baby."

"To use it however I want?"

"Yes, my love."

Seto's head dipped low and began teasing the head of Atem's cock with his tongue. He gripped the base of the cock before carefully removing the cock ring. Atem sighed, tension relieved and no longer feeling as if he was about to internally explode.

"I want your cum inside my ass."

" _Oh my god, Seto_..."

"I then want you to clean the mess you make inside me."

"I'm going to die, that's it. You've killed me." Seto chuckled before lining up Atem's cock with his own oversensitive, twitching ring of muscles. He sank down until he was fully seated on Atem's cock.

"You're going to fill my ass." Seto started bouncing up and down, moaning wantonly. 

"Is that a request or an order?" Atem teased between letting out his own moans.

"An order."

"And if I don't comply?"

"Then you lose the oppoturnity I'm presenting you with to fuck my ass with your tongue."

"Wait, so when you said clea-"

"You're going to cum in my ass and suck it out once you're done."

Seto leant forward and unchained Atem from the bedframe, but his hands remained bound. He sat upright and Seto wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, and pulled himself through the gap created by Atem's bound wrists. With Atem's hold secure around him, Seto began bouncing up and down on Atem's cock enthusiastically, gripping onto his shoulders, digging his nails in deeper with every thrust directed at his prostate. Seto cried out Atem's name over and over, who pulled his lover in for a messy kiss. They moaned against each others mouths, Atem licking every crevice of Kaiba's mouth desperately, sucking down on his tongue needily. Atem's moans started getting louder and more sultry- Seto only rode him faster, the sounds of pleasure escaping his boyfriends lips spurring him on even more.

"Seto..."

"You can cum, cum right here inside me."

Atem's head was spinning, Seto's hands cupped his face and with one last particularly hard thrust up into Seto's hole, Atem finally came, spilling inside his boyfriends ass. Seto whimpered as he felt Atem orgasm inside of him, hot and filled to the the brim, Seto came again for the 4th time. Foreheads resting against each other, the pair tried to steady their breathing.

"I love you." Atem murmed against Kaiba's lips, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. The pair both groaned as they felt Atem's cock twitch and soften inside of Seto.

"Mmm. Love you so much. But we aren't finished yet. I hope you're not too tired out."

"Never. If its with you, I can go all night."


End file.
